clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomp Flowers
Chomp Flowers (Alostirpsnixsphera pericliaustrinaleavis, literally "Feed the plant snowballs - peril to antarctic bird") are a group of moving plants that inhabit the Dorkugese Jungle. They mostly eat fish, but it's not a good idea to get near one because they're almost as dangerous as the Storm Worm. For some reason they have a flame similar to Bugzy's shell design on their face. Their leader is Chuck Chomper. Description Chomp Flowers walk on a large, three-toed foot; which is actually their roots. Because of this, they can't run very fast and they can be easily out run. They also have a blackish-blue tounge, wich is actually very sticky. don't let it touch you, or you'll be stuck. Unlike most plants they can't use photosynthesis, so they have to eat things such as fish and penguins to survive. Background It all started during Olde Antarctica when a Dorkugese Scientist was expirimenting with the newly invented Ditto. Even though evil Leopard Seals had invented it, he was detirmened to find a good use for it. Not wanting to infect himself with it, he tested it out of some small Snowball Eating Plants in his Green House, and left them there over night. The next morning when he went to check on the plants, he found the Greenhouse gone, and in it's place huge footprints that resembled roots. When he turned towards his house to call the police, he saw 60 huge plants standing behind him. The penguin was terrified, so he ran towards his house, while they simply roared. Not wanting to chase after him, they simply headed in the direction of the Dorkugese Jungle, and have stayed their ever since. They've even been able to reproduce more of these creatures by planting seeds they produce the in the ground. Involvement Chomp Flowers have only been spotted by penguins brave enough to venture into the Dorkugese Jungle, but their existence has been confirmed. If you see one, run as fast as you can away from it. However if you can't run there are severl methods that might work. Read down below. How to escape a Chomp Flower * Throw Snowballs at their mouth. This will cause them to grow bigger, but eventually they will deflate wich takes about five minutes, and it should give you a chance to escape. A Snowball Gun helps. * Try and get them to stick their tounge on a frozen pole. It will stick like crazy. * Call for a rescue helicopter. If you have enough money to afford one anyways. Trivia * They are a parody of Pirahhna fire Traps from Mario. * When Sonicspine31 sees one, he says "I thought this is Super Mario." * The genus Alostirpsnixsphera, meaning "feed the plant snowballs", is the same genus that encompasses the Snowball Eating Plant. This is because Chomp Plants are Snowball Eating Plants that were poisoned by Ditto. See also * Dorkugese Jungle * Storm Worm * Snowball Eating Plant Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Flora